Insecurities
by Housenka
Summary: Yzak if Lacus and I were both in danger, and you could only help one of us, who would you help' another Shizak oneshot dedicated to all those who have asked for another. Enjoy!


This fic is for all those readers who have PM me for more fics! I'm sorry for the long wait! Hope you guys all enjoyed it!

* * *

Shiho rolled over and stared at Yzak's sleeping face. Gently reaching out, she traced his face, running her fingers down where the once prominent scare had been.

'_Commander Joule sure seems to be close to Miss Lacus doesn't he?'_

'_Of course, he's her right hand man. He would probably give his life to her.'_

'_And wow, they would make such an amazing couple wouldn't they? So beautiful!'_

Shiho sighed. Ever since the second war had ended, all anyone could talk about was Lacus Clyne and Yzak Joule. She wasn't exactly jealous, but it did brother her that Yzak was always so polite towards Lacus…so gentle.

So caring.

He had never been that way with her before. Not even when they were in their most intimate moments at night.

Alright, Shiho thought to herself, still stroking Yzak's sleeping face; maybe I am a little jealous of Lacus…but then why shouldn't I be?

'mmmhh if you want sex babe, just tell me.' Yzak mumbled, reaching out to pull her closer.

Shiho frowned, 'We don't always have to have just sex Yzak. Some nights we could also just talk to one another, like the way you and Lacus do' she added warily, watching for any reaction.

'Ah, but sex must be involved huh?' Yzak smirked as he began to nibble on her neck, just below her ear. He knew she was most sensitive there.

'You know that's not what I meant.'

Yzak shrugged, and reached over for a condom. 'Even if it's not what you meant, it's what I want…and you too, even if you are too stubborn to admit it.'

* * *

Yzak pulled out of Shiho a while later. Panting, he laid her down roughly beside him, her back against his panting chest. 'So tell me, Shiho,' he mumbled into her hair, wrapping his arms around her waist, 'what did you want to talk about?'

Shiho didn't answer right away. For a while, Yzak thought maybe she had fallen asleep, and was about to himself, when she finally spoke.

'Yzak, if Lacus and I were both in danger, and you could only help one of us, who would you help?'

'Baby, that's easy.'

Shiho turned around to face him, surprised. When he didn't continue, she asked again, 'Well who?'

'Lacus of course.'

'Oh right. Stupid of me to even ask.' Shiho attempted to laugh off her uneasiness, but could feel her body tense uncomfortably. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to calm herself down. 'Alright then, I guess we should go to bed. You have to get up early don't you?'

Yzak groaned, 'Don't remind me.'

Shiho gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning around. She clutched the pillow tightly, straining her body not to shake, blinking furiously so that the tears that were threatening to overflow would not fall.

'Shiho.'

'Ya?' Shiho angrily closed her eyes. Even to herself, her voice sounded hoarse, and unnatural.

'I would help Lacus, without a doubt babe. I love her after all,' Yzak spoke carefully, slowly reached over, and turned her towards him, smiling lightly at her.

'But I would only help her after I had saved you.' Yzak whispered gently lifted Shiho's chin towards him, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Shiho stared up at Yzak, she could feel his hand running up and down her back. It had a soothing effect, but…

'Yzak why would you save me if you love Lacus?' She asked this shyly, uncertain of whether this was even appropriate of her to even ask.

'Because I love you more.'

Shiho looked down, her eyes unable to meet Yzak's intense gaze. Licking her dry lips, she smiled happily as she planted soft butterfly kisses on his chest, right over his heart, before giving him a tight hug.

'well?'

Shiho looked up startled. Yzak was slightly frowning at her. 'Umm…well what?'

Yzak turned away from her, staring at the ceiling instead of her.

'If you could save me or Zala, who would it be?'

'You of course!' Shiho was a little astonished Yzak would even ask her.

Yzak looked down at shiho again, before pulling out another condom from the nightstand.

'Shiho, one more thing…'

Shiho smiled to herself, she knew where this was going. 'Yzak, I know. You're probably going to lecture me about not feeling insecure about any other girl, but sometimes it's just hard not to! Especially when we've never really talked about what our relationship really is…and when the girl is as beautiful as Lacus.'

Yzak cleared his throat, frowning at her. Shiho smiled at him sheepishly.

'First of all, Shiho, that's not what I was going to say. By all means, you should feel insecure of yourself! You're nowhere as beautiful as Lacus, hell there are a million girls who are better looking than you,' Shiho angrily attempted to pull away from Yzak, but Yzak simply pulled her back towards him before continuing,

'But just because a girl is more beautiful than you, doesn't mean I'll love them half as much as I love you. I've never, and nor will I ever, love a person as much as I love you.'

'Shiho, you're the perfect women for me, the one I intend to marry and have children with. There is no girl as wonderful, or as sexy,' here Yzak placed an open mouth kiss on Shiho's lips, 'as you. Don't ever even think that I would leave you, or help someone else when you're in danger yourself.' Shiho smiled up at him as Yzak smirked, holding out the condom for her to place on him.

'And finally, if Zala and I were ever in danger…don't brother saving him. He's not worth your effort.' Yzak finished, a genuine smile on his face.

Shiho smiled lightly, reaching over to crease his face again. 'You really want to marry me? And for us to have children together?'

'Damn right.' Yzak growled as Shiho began to run her hands over his body.

'And how many will we have?' Shiho nibbled on his lips, before placing a kiss on them.

'Five.'

'Holy cow,' Shiho spoke without thinking, that's a lot!'

'Ya, I know,' Yzak grabbed Shiho and placed her beneath him, 'so you see, we really can't waste time with you going around saving that bastard Zala…or feeling insecure about any girl, no matter how beautiful she may be, or what anyone's saying. Got it?' He whispered the last few words gently into her ear.

'Got it.'

* * *

To be honest this was suppose to be a Bleach fic with Ichigo Rukia and Orhime (Ichigo and Rukia being the main couple) but I wanted to write another Shizak fic as I hadn't written one for soo long. So it may have been a little OOC as I just changed the names around after finishing but i hope you guys still enjoyed it!

Please RR!


End file.
